What am I, truly?
by EchoFlame
Summary: Different lives come together to defend their planet from the age of extinction or die trying but, will the be able to find out why they were chosen. OC X Arcee, OC X Bumblebee, and OC X Optimus Prime. M for well...JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Also I will defy all TF logic so don't rage in the reviews because... I said so.
1. Chapter 1

(Jason POV) I woke up drenched in sweat in my empty room on my bed, I sighed, "fuck you too mind…" I grunted. Ever since I was three I have been an orphan and decided to live by myself since everyone in my family are dead, so I had no roof to go under so I lived in the orphanage for fourteen in a half years… those nurses are a bunch of bitches that suck dick all day long. I got myself dressed and packed my bag to go to school, a fucking hell hole if you ask me. (Aftershock by Schoolboy) I walked out of my rather small house and strolled to my school, to be honest if it weren't for my parents being dead I probably would've drop out while I had the chance. I walked down the silent street which was odd because the crossing guard always was there but now everything was abandoned, I hear engines roaring and I see to purple cars trying to run me over. I quickly dodge them and sprint to my school at fast speeds, then the cars transformed into mechs and start firing at me but miss. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I yell as I got closer to my school, "I am almost home free!" I yell but, then the mech actually locked on to me and fired at the ground behind me causing me flip high into the air and land in the grass with a thud. I groaned in pain as I crawled to my school with one arm, I was at the entrance with the purple mechs behind me, I quickly get up and try to open the door but to no avail and the students watching were frozen in fear, I then threw myself at the glass door shattering it and I fell onto ground, "like hell you'll get me!" I yell at the mechs giving them the middle finger.

(Stop music) "Oh shit…" I mumble as the mechs pick up a piece of land and throw it at me, I ran as the pieces of land came crashing down behind me. I heard students running all over the place and screaming, I limped all the way to the stairs then, an explosion occurs behind me causing me to fall down the stairs. At the bottom of the stair I was lying down on the floor bleeding from my mouth, started to cough blood and everything starts to go dim.

(Sky POV) "Holy shit!" I yell as two mechs enter the school; killing everyone in sight. (Play Project No-Auto tune by Schoolboy) I run as fast as I can through the halls away from the mechs that were bringing death to my school, I was about to reach to the stairs that I saw a teenage boy enter but, then it was blasted and since me and him were so close to the blast we were sent flying. I quickly recover and run to the gym to take shelter in the locker rooms. I continued running until I felt something extremely hot hit my back sending me crashing down to the floor and flying at the same time. I could barely move but, I still crawled to the locker room and made it in. I went into the last row and leaned against the wall hoping for this nightmare to end. I then hear a very loud explosion and see a mech standing in front of me, at first I thought he wouldn't notice but he impaled me with a crossbeam and laughed insanely as I screamed in pain and coughed blood. It incinerated everything around me with a flame thrower of some sorts and impaled my shoulder with another crossbeam; I once again screeched in agonizing pain. He laughed a lot until I spit blood on its leg. It just left me for dead and I started to see double images then, I started to see stars and then everything started to turn black and slipped into unconsciousness, with tears flowing down my cheeks.

(Stop music and Jason POV) I wake up in a pod of some sorts, I start banging on the glass none the less then I notice, I'm made of metal, if I could shit I would shit my pants right now on how surprised I was but continued to bang on the glass until it shattered allowing me fall into space. I came crashing down to Earth burning up; when I impact the ground a wave could be seen lifting up the ground around me. I saw many mechs and one femme surround me as I slipped into unconsciousness but before that I could see them dragging me somewhere. "Fucking dumb shit next time allow the pod to crash instead of you…" I curse at myself in my bright mind.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jason POV) I woke up in a cylindrical tube that contained orange fluids, just my luck. I learned my lesson last time about breaking glass so… I'll break it anyways. I use my head to break the tube since the tube is small and I'm immobilized so nothing left to do except this. As I do that the more I become aware of my surroundings and I finally found out I was in a lab of some sorts but, the more I hit my head the more I am able to move. With one more hit the glass shatters and I escape the cylindrical tube; I step out and stretch my gears then, I notice that there is a mirror in the lab; look at myself impressed because I look like a badass, like usual. I also notice I have a sword, "I guess if anyone attacks me they're going to get fucked up…" I put my sword back in place and look at the container I was in and I notice a name plate, "Outburst, hmph they got that right" I say as I turn around to leave the room. As I walk through the hallways I notice many different mechs one that caught my attention was a tall gray one with a fusion cannon, to me he looked like the leader of these group of mechs. He then said harshly and sternly to me, "go back to your cell." I retort, "can't make me, bitch" I must've really pissed him off as he pointed his cannon at me and fired me in the chest sending me flying into a metal door.

"You insolent fool!" He yells, I get back up and pull out my huge sword, "you really want to get fucked up today?" He fires at me again but this time when it hit me it did nothing, my vision went crimson and all I see is me slashing at him mercilessly. When I return to my senses I see him sitting against the wall missing his arm that had his fusion cannon and a leg, "good night mother fucker!" I yell as I slash his neck cutting his head clean off. I clean my blade and put it away as I walk to the center of what I've figured out to be a ship and we're orbiting Earth, my destination and their hell. I walk over to the core that kept the ship running, "this should be a rather easy task" I say as I slash the core in half and walk away to an escape pod.

I whistle as I see the mechs panic but, I smiled happily as I walk by the mutilated mech; courtesy of me. I walk in the escape pod and allow it to crash down to Earth. I look at my chest and wince as I see purple lines spreading all over my torso and chest, "damn it…" I say as the glass of the escape pod shatters allowing the flames and heat enter. "Fuck this I am out!" I exclaim as I slash my way out of the ship and fly down to Earth unharmed this time but, in a fucking desert, "just my luck." I walked down a road that led to a mountain side, "maybe I can find shelter somewhere" I say to no one in particular. As I walked I felt like I was being watched, then I felt some ones presence behind me; I quickly spin around and upper cut… her?!

"Shit…" I say as I try to help her up, she then started to fire at me but the projectiles did nothing to me, "you son of a glitch! Why are the dead so hard to kill?!" I then answer "maybe because I am not dead" her eyes widened "y-you can understand me?!" "No I just hear voices in my head and I am going insane!" She quickly got up in a defensive stance and called someone named 'Optimus'. I see a whole entire group of mechs arrive and glared at me and there were three humans that stared at me in amazement the smallest one then said "how can he survive the dark energon for so long?!" I asked "what's dark energon?" The one known as Optimus stepped up and asked "are you a Decepticon, Autobot, or Predacon?" I answered "I am none of those" "what do you mean none?""well if I killed the leader of the group that repaired than that means one of those groups are out, also in about three seconds there ship is going to crash land" a very loud boom could be heard three seconds later, "courtesy of me" Optimus then asked, "what's your name?" I answered "I. Am. Outburst." The medic of the group pushed through and examined me and exclaimed "unbelievable! You're immune to the infection!" I then answered "not exactly…" "Huh?" the medic said in confusion, "I use it in my favor, as in I can control it but can't stop it from spreading so, if it infects me completely I am fucked but, fortunately I can slow down the rate of infection so do you have a cure?" "Only time and rest" "well I will just bleed it out" I say as I cut my torso enough so it can bleed but not enough to kill me. Everything turned black as I collapse, two dumb mistakes in a day!

(Nelli POV) I woke up in a canyon dazed, "aw crap…" I get up to see that I am a mech… not surprising. I fly out the canyon and look for somewhere with… FIRE! I crave for fire and flame throwers because they're my life but I can live without it for a little bit. I examine myself and check if I still had that one human 'feature' and sure enough I did so continued to rub myself until it was night but by then the 'water hose' was unleashed ten times. I got up satisfied and walked to who knows where.

(Sky POV) I woke up in a cave where I crash landed and I decided to stay there than go anywhere else because, well there might be other forms of life just like and some of them just like humans are good and bad or neutral and to be honest this kid named Jason that I knew was pretty neutral to me. I then saw mechs searching around for something, most likely me but, I needed to be under the radar to survive any longer in this environment, also where am I going to get my nutrition was another worrying factor that messed with my mind badly. I hid in the darkness of the cave where the mechs looking for me could barely see me. I lay low for the rest of the day and even into the night but, until those mechs were out I was going nowhere because I know that a couple of them can catch up to and that I am probably attract a lot more mechs than I need at this very moment.

I hear a crunching noise which was really unsettling and perturbing, I whispered to myself, "Don't let them see you…"


End file.
